


Thin Walls

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Firefighters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcia has a neighbour that sings every morning and she can hear every word as clearly as if she was in the room with her.</p><p>[fem!drivers]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thin Walls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fasterthanthetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasterthanthetardis/gifts).



> Fem!Marcus is Marcia (thank you wiki) and Fem!Dany is Dani (because I'm lazy) :D

Marcia's alarm blared into life, she groaned as she switched it off, heading towards the shower when she heard her neighbour singing away. Every morning she sang, at half six on the dot, always a different song in all the months that they'd been living next door to each other. The walls were so thin that Marcia could hear it all as clearly as if she was standing in the bathroom with her.

" _And I know it’s hard when you’re falling down,_  
And it’s a long way up when you hit the ground,  
Get up now, get up, get up now."

Marcia muttered the next line to herself, "'Cause I'm on top of the world." Cursing the irony of it, she was on a week of early shifts and all she wanted was to go back to bed. Forcing herself to eat breakfast she threw on some crinkled jeans and a t-shirt, all the protective gear lived at the fire station, and it wasn't exactly comfortable for travelling in.

There was a honk of a horn, Jo was here to pick her up, and Marcia grabbed her bag before heading out into the cold morning air. It was still dark but that was winter, it would be dark when she got home tonight.

"Good morning," Jo said, as Marcia hopped into the car. Many years ago when they were both rookie firefighters they'd had a thing, not quite serious enough to call each other boyfriend and girlfriend, but it had lasted several months. Although they were still good friends to this day, which meant they had to endure endless teasing about how cute they would be as a couple. Their colleagues not knowing that they'd already tried and it just hadn't worked out for them.

"Morning," Marcia said, she couldn't stifle a yawn and it made Jo yawn too.

"Traffic's bad so there's time for a nap on the way to work." Jo started the car and Marcia was asleep before the end of her road. Jo woke her as they pulled in to the car park at work with three minutes to spare before their shift started.

*

The next day Marcia woke with a groan, for some reason her alarm hadn't gone off and it was thanks to her singing neighbour that she woke up at all.

" _Some legends are told,_  
Some turn to dust or to gold,  
But you will remember me,  
Remember me for centuries…"

Marcia rushed out of bed with a start, she was grateful that she'd got a shower last night as she only just had time to throw on some clothes while her neighbour's voice echoed through the flat.

" _Du du du-du, du du du-du,  
Du du du-du, du du du-du._ "

Marcia didn't even have time for breakfast before the sound of Jo honking his horn to say he'd arrived, but she knew that if the traffic wasn't too bad she'd be in work in time to get a cup of coffee and some toast.

The whole day she was humming the song in her head, ' _Du du du-du, du du du-du_ ,' repeating over and over again until she was thankful that they were playing cheesy Christmas music at the fire station. It wasn't any less irritating but at least it was a change.

She was sitting with Jo after a call out to an abandoned factory, it had taken nearly the whole shift to get it under control, and now they were all hoping that they'd get through the last half hour of their shift without being called to another big one.

"Are you coming to the work night out tomorrow?" Jo asked, as he sipped at his coffee. She had no excuse to say no, tomorrow was their last shift before they had three days off in a row.

"Sure, why not?"

*

Marcia had checked all of her alarms to make sure that it was definitely set before falling asleep. When it blared into life the next morning it was both a blessing and a curse, although at least she'd got time to have breakfast.

As she was in the shower the sound of her neighbour singing drifted in, as clear as if she was standing in the room with her.

" _Singing, I love rock and roll,_  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby,  
I love rock and roll,  
So come and take your time and dance with me."

The neighbour really did have a lovely voice, and good taste in music, but Marcia couldn't recall ever seeing her in the hallway, although she worked strange shifts, so Marcia didn't see too much of the other people living in her block. Marcia had made a mental note to send them a Christmas card, just a little something to introduce herself.

Marcia was stuffing a dress and heels into her gym bag, along with her make up so that she would be able to go straight from work to the night out without having to come home.

Jo bugged Marcia all day about what song she would sing for the karaoke, if she'd known that it was a karaoke bar they were going to she'd have probably found a way to get out of going but it was too late now.

"What are you going to sing?" Marcia asked, hoping to deflect the question.

"Fix you, by Coldplay."

Marcia rolled her eyes, she had forgotten how awful Jo's taste in music was. Well, not awful, but definitely not her thing, not even close.

"So… What are you going to sing?" There was no way that Jo was going to let this drop.

With a sigh Marcia told him the first song that came into her head, "I Love Rock 'n' Roll by Joan Jett."

Jo sniggered, but it was tame compared to a lot of her favourite songs. He added it to the list that was going to be handed over to the bar and Marcia hoped that they'd get called out to a big fire just before shift change so that she wouldn't have to go. Not that she wanted anyone hurt, but it would be nice if just once an old abandoned building could catch fire when it was convenient for her.

The siren blared with only fifteen minutes to go, but when they'd got to the garage they were told that it was a false alarm, the police were on scene and that there was no fire. Marcia almost sighed out loud, but in the end she just rolled her eyes at Jo, who laughed.

Marcia got changed at work, bracing herself for the whistling and jeering from the guys on the other shift; it was one of the adorable traits Jo had, he was too awkward to do anything like that. Although she was going to have to watch herself, thinking like that about Jo, there was only trouble that way, and combined with alcohol it was a recipe for disaster.

She looked at herself in the mirror, her blonde hair perfectly styled and her eyeshadow matched her eyes and her dress. It was a nice blue on black lace dress, short but not so short that she'd have to spend all night pulling it down, with a pair of back sequinned heels that would make her just a smidge taller than Jo. Marcia looked spectacular and she knew it. When she left the women's locker room, she saw Jo waiting for her, eyes darting about like a guard dog in attack mode.

"The rest have gone to get food before heading to the pub," Jo said. He led Marcia out of the building, some of the guys on the next shift whistled, only to be given disgusted looks by Marcia and Jo. They drove round to the bar, Jo never drank and she was glad to be getting a lift home as there had been snow forecast for later in the evening.

The bar was a familiar place, tatty chairs and dingy paint but they had cheap drinks and good food. When the giant plate of nachos arrived Marcia dived in to eat them, not wanting to share them with anyone. The others arrived just as she was finishing them, and she took that as her cue to get another beer, she was going to need the moral support if she was going to get up on stage and sing, alone.

After a few of the guys had sung their songs, including Jo's not too awful rendition of Coldplay, Marcia was hoping that she'd been forgotten about, which would suit her. She was happy just to chat with the guys on her shift and relax after three long days at work.

"Next up we have Marcia and Dani with 'I Love Rock 'n' Roll' by Joan Jett." The announcer's voice boomed through the pub and Marcia looked around, none of the guys were called Daniel, so who was she going to be singing with?

A tall skinny woman made her way onto the stage, soft brown hair hanging down around her face, so straight and yet Marcia would place money on it being like that without straighteners. Her purple dress shimmered in the light, it had a retro feel to the style of it and yet it perfectly complemented her slim figure and small breasts.

Jo was shoving Marcia out of her seat, and curiosity was dragging her towards the stage, her interest piqued by the beautiful creature on stage. As she got closer she saw that Dani had the most stunning eyes and a wry smile.

"Hi," Dani said, she went in for a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, which had her colleagues yelling something about lesbians that Marcia hoped Dani didn't hear.

"Hi." Marcia fidgeted with the hem of her dress, feeling strangely self-conscious around Dani, wanting to make a good impression.

"Ready to do this?" Dani's smile gave Marcia confidence and she picked up the microphones, handing one to Marcia.

The music kicked in and Dani sang the first part, her deep voice belting it out.

" _I saw him dancing there by the record machine,  
I knew he must have been about seventeen._ "

Dani was holding her hand, their fingers interlaced and it all felt so natural. Marcia was sure that her feelings weren't reciprocated, but it wouldn't hurt to have a few more friends. She was so lost in her thoughts that she nearly missed the start of the chorus which they were singing together.

" _Singing, I love rock and roll,_  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby,  
I love rock and roll,  
So come and take your time and dance with me."

The cheer of the crowd was electric, spurring Marcia on, and having Dani by her side made her feel invincible. As the song came to an end of the song Marcia was on a high, and it had given her the courage to ask Dani for her number.

" _I love rock and roll,_  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby,  
I love rock and roll,  
So come and take your time and dance with me."

There was a roar as the song finished. Marcia leant in so that Dani could hear her over the crowd and said, "Can I get you a drink?"

"Sure," Dani said, her smile shining out, she kept a hold of Marcia's hand and led her off the stage.

Marcia looked over to where Jo and the guys were sitting, Jo winked and she knew that he'd cover for her. He was one of the few people that knew she was bi, and he'd never betrayed her confidence.

They were standing at the bar, waiting to be served when a handsome man came across, his hair a glorious mane, and he was holding up a friend who was clearly very drunk. "Dani, Max is wasted, we should take him home."

"Sorry, these are my friends. Carlos," she said, as she gestured to the handsome man. "And this is Max." Dani rolled her eyes. "And I'm their ride home."

Max looked like he was going to speak but he was violently sick, Marcia only just managed to jump back in time to avoid the splashes. Just as she was about to offer to help, Dani and Carlos swarmed around Max and dragged him out the bar.

Marcia was left standing, confused and disappointed as she watched Dani disappear and she slunk back to the table where Jo and the guys were sitting. She tried to put a smile on her face, it would fool everyone but Jo and when he said that he was thinking of heading home, she graciously accepted the ride home.

As she scurried into her building she took off her heels, they always sounded horrendously loud against the hard floors and she didn't want to wake any of her neighbours, or have them complaining. While she was opening her door she heard voices from the flat next door. Marcia thought about hanging around, she was torn between seeing what the neighbour looked like and getting in and having a shower. In the end she'd gone into her flat, she didn't want to be sociable while she was in this mood. She hadn't said anything apart from 'night' to Jo during the ride home.

Once her head hit the pillow, she was sound asleep, the niggling thoughts about Dani all banished for another time.

*

" _Singing, I love rock and roll,_  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby,  
I love rock and roll,  
So come and take your time and dance with me."

Marcia woke to the sound of a familiar song, even though she'd only had a few hours' sleep she was wide awake. The singing neighbour was right on cue, half six on the dot. But it wasn't a new song. In all the time that they'd lived next door it was always a new song. Always.

" _Singing, I love rock and roll,  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby… _ "

Marcia couldn't believe that it was a coincidence, that same song from yesterday, from the bar last night. She sang the next lines to see what would happen, not sure if this was all a strange dream brought on by too much alcohol.

"… _I love rock and roll,  
So come and take your time and dance with me._ "

The singing stopped and Marcia wasn't sure if she'd embarrassed her neighbour, maybe she'd never realised that Marcia could hear her so clearly. She thought about singing again but she didn’t want to make things worse.

Just as she was about to drift off to sleep there was a knock at the door. Marcia leapt up and pulled on her dressing gown over her nightie, the floor cold under her bare feet. She opened the door and there was Dani, wearing only a towel with her wet locks making her look like a drowned rabbit. A very beautiful drowned rabbit.

"It is you," Dani said, "I thought I saw you being dropped off here last night."

"How's your friend?" Marcia asked, not sure of what to say.

"Sleeping it off on the sofa. Silly baby doesn't know his limits." Dani scoffed, she seemed like the type that would be able to drink vodka neat and still walk in six inch heels.

"And your boyfriend?" Marcia had to know, he'd seemed really close to her last night, although if Dani had seen her and Jo she'd have assumed the same.

Dani had an evil laugh, "Carlos? No." There was more laughter before she managed to compose herself just enough to talk coherently. "We've been friends for so long that he's like a brother." She waved her hands to dispel any idea that they were together.

"Sorry." Marcia was aware that Dani had only a towel covering her, and a pair of fluffy bunny slippers. "Do you want a cup of coffee?"

"Sure." Dani's grin sent a spark of lust through Marcia's body and she stepped back, allowing Dani to step into the flat.

Marcia didn't get another word out before Dani's lips were on hers, so soft and tender, her hands running though her messy hair and soothing Marcia as she melted into the kiss. Dani broke the kiss, giving Marcia a chance to catch her breath, but the kisses Dani was trailing down the side of her neck were like fire on her cold skin and she writhed against the wall, knocking Dani's towel off.

"Like what you see?" Dani was gorgeous and she knew it, pale skin and freckles on a lithe frame.

Marcia nodded, she knew what she wanted but she couldn't ask for it, she was relieved when Dani seemed to take the hint and grabbed her hand, leading her to the bedroom. Once the bed was in sight Dani twirled Marcia around, flinging her on to the bed with practiced ease.

Dani crawled on top of her, licking her plump lips as she went in for a kiss, soft moans escaping as her hand wandered down to caress Marcia's breasts, gently stroking her thumb over the nipple causing Marcia to throw her head back in pleasure. Dani took this as a cue to move the kisses downwards, tracing the vein along the side of her neck before kissing the top of her breasts, making sure both got equal attention. She pulled down Marcia's nightie, exposing her generous breasts, nipples now hard and waiting for the next touch of Dani's lips.

The warmth of Dani's mouth on her sensitive nipples had her arching her back, hinting at what she wanted her to kiss next. Marcia could feel herself getting moist, it had been so long since anyone had lavished attention on her. Dani ran her hand along Marcia's thigh, stopping just as the hair began, making her beg for more.

Dani's talented fingers stroked across her lips, as she trailed kisses down her stomach. Looking up with big eyes before nuzzling at her thighs. Dani was hovering, her warm breath teasing as her tongue flicked out, barely a touch before going back to kissing along the inner thigh. Her hair brushed against Marcia's wetness, causing her to gasp and Dani finally went in to tease her clit with gentlest of touches, leaving Marcia on the brink of orgasm from the tenderness of it all.

"You're so wet," Dani mumbled, before putting her tongue to better uses. Marcia was glad for the pause, she didn't want this to be over just yet. Lust hung heavy in the air and Marcia could feel her muscles tightening like a spring preparing to uncoil.

A few more strokes and one of Dani's long thin fingers slid inside her, tipping her over the edge and releasing her orgasm. Her toes curled and she clamped her hands over her face to hide her blush and muffle her moans. She lay sated and limp, blissful in her post orgasm haze as Dani came up for a sloppy kiss. Marcia managed to respond with slack lips, her breathing still ragged and her mind blank.

Dani moved suddenly, jolting Marcia from her trance. "I have to go to work. See you tonight?"

"Yes, I'll cook." Marcia threw Dani the dressing gown and she scurried out of the flat in her bunny slippers. Leaving Marcia with a big grin and the sweetest of dreams while she caught up on her sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt a femslash (you're the guinea pig, Lucy). 
> 
> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
